Camila Cabello/Biografía
informacion personal Karla Camila Cabello Estrabao '''was born in Cojimar (Cuba), Latin America; on March 3, 1997, but moved to Mexico with his parents at the age of 7, and from there to cross the border with the United States a year lat Camila es hija del mexicano Alejandro Cabello y de la cubana Sinuhé Estrabao de Cabello Ella a la edad de quince años rechazó una fiesta de cumpleaños para que su mamá la llaevara a hacer una audición para el X Factor. Donde conocería a Ally Brooke, Normani Kordei, Dinah Jane Hansen, y Lauren Jauregui para terminar formando parte de la exitosa girl band '''Fifth Harmony. En Noviembre del 2015 publicó su primer single como solista "I know what you did last summer" al lado de Shawn Mendes, debido a la abrumadora acogida que recibó la canción, en Octubre del 2016 lanzó su segundo single "Bad things" a dueto con Machine Gun Kelly. La madrugada del 19 de Diciembre del mismo año, luego de terminar el recorrido Jingle Ball Y100 2016, el equipo de mangement anunció que ella dejó la banda. The X Factor Karla quien prefiere ser llamada por su segundo nombre, Camila, audicionó para The X Factor en Carolina del Norte .Ella primero audicionó para el papel de productores de la audición y recibió la llamada de vuelta diciendo que va a una audición para los jueces como una alternativa, lo que significa que si después de la feria si tuviera tiempo, entonces ella sería capaz de hacer una audición, Después del espectáculo Camila estaba dispuesto a cantar para los jueces, pero los productores les dijo que no había quedado tiempo, y ella se puso a llorar. Entonces vio a Simón y le preguntó si podía audicionar, a lo que él dijo que sí. Después de su audición obtuvo un sí de los cuatro jueces, pero no se sabe lo que la mayoría de ellos dijo. Demi Lovato dijo que lo que quería Camila es probar una canción más pop d e bootcamp. Según se sabe su presentación no fue presentada en televisión debido a que X Factor no tenía los derechos de la canción "R.E.S.P.E.CT.". Según afirmó la propia Camila que le gustaría decir algo interesante, cuando no está cantando, lo único que hace es cantar karaoke y ver vídeos de One Direction, esto al ser cuestionada sobre que hace cuando no canta. Mostraron esta pequeña porción en el episodio final. Y ella es fan de Yubitza Andrea Valdes Lazcano. Bootcamp Camila cantó "Back to Black" por la difunta Amy Winehouse durante la primera tarea bootcamp. No se muestra, pero ella se ve durante Tara Simon. Ella también es vista diciendo "Estoy tan nerviosa" en el principio del episodio. En su segunda tarea bootcamp , ella interpreta la canción Your Song de Elton John contra el competidor Jordan Shane. Más tarde fue eliminada por los jueces y es vista llorar y ser abrazada por posiblemente su madre. Después de la eliminación, Camila fue llamada de nuevo al escenario y se puso en Fifth Harmony. Casa De Los Jueces En casa de los jueces a las chicas realizaron "Impossible" por shontelle. Después de la actuaciónSimon Cowell ha dicho que "Impossible" en realidad era la razón por la que se enamoró con el grupo. Impresionante en solitario de Camila en esta actuación fue la razón principal porque la mayoría de los aficionados se enamoró de su voz y su personalidad. Actuaciones Conocida como la "graciosa" en el grupo y por su voz de estilo jazzy, Camila y las chicas adquirieron canciones que les permitió mostrar sus habilidades vocales.A pesar de LA Reid y Britney Spears no amar tanto como los otros jueces durante la competencia, la chicas de Fifth Harmony cautivado el público lo suficiente para ser votado a través de cada semana y contó con el apoyo y la confianza de su mentor, Simon Cowell, que las adoraba y nunca tenido un problema diciéndoles lo orgulloso que estaba de ella . En el 2015 a Camila se le vinculó sentimentalmente con el cantante Austin Mahone, esto a raiz de que se les empezara a ver públicamente en situaciones comprometedoras, y aunque Cabello a aseguró que ellos tenían una relación, días más tarde Austin desmintió el hecho y aseguró que estaba saliendo oficialmente con Becky G. A raiz de esa triste decepción a la cantante se le relacionó con Shawn Mendes, sin embargo ella a salido a aclarar en reiteradas ocasiones su relación: "Shawn y yo no somos novios" ''' a explicado en diversos medios. Ese mismo año se le relacionó con el Michael Clifford integrante de la banda autraliana 5 Secondos Of Summer cuando se les vio entrando en un restaurant agarrados de las manos. Aunque tambien se le a relacionado con su excompañera de banda, Lauren Jauregui. Luego de fifth harmony, Camila colaboró con Cashmere Cat en una canción titulada "Love Incredible". En Marzo se dio a conocer su segunda canción llamada "Hey Ma" que es interpretada con Jbalvin y Pitbull para la pelicula de "The Fate Of The Furious" Categoría:Biografías Categoría:Camila Categoría:What she likes